Confessions Take Two
by Muggle-born Pureblood
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are secretly in love, and plan on coming out over Christmas break, but there not the only ones! Warning: slash, incest, and teen pregnancy. You have been warned, so I better not hear any stupid comments from people who don't approve! THEY WILL BE DELETED! AP/SM JP/RW
1. the fine line between love and fear

Albus lay awake with the early morning light pouring through the windows of the Room of Requirement. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady breathing of the boy in his arms. Scorpius's small body was pressed closely to Albus's. Scorpius had always been so much smaller than Albus, and it never seemed more obvious than when he was cradled in the green-eyed boys arms (even if it was his favourite position.) Albus felt Scorpius moving his arms, and opened his eyes to find Scorpius's grey ones staring back at him. Scorpius leaned in and pushed his lips to Albus's._ They're just as soft as they were last night,_ Albus thought. Scorpius slowly pulled out of the kiss. (_ Not slowly enough_, he thought.)

"Good morning, Albus," he whispered very softly; as if afraid someone may overhear.

"Good morning Scorpius," Albus responded, with a voice to match the blonde's.

"You promise you'll tell them over break, right? Because if I got to do it, then so do you!"

Albus could hear the panic in his boyfriend's voice, as it was growing in both volume and pitch. Albus pulled Scorpius in, and kissed his lovers head; the same way he had seen his father do to his mother. "I will if you will," Albus said in the calmest way possible. Though his voice was calm, on the inside the boy was panicking! Scorpius only needed to break the news to a few people, where as Albus would have to tell his entire extended family he was gay! Scorpius stared at him blankly for a few minutes, until finally breaking down and burying his face in Albus's chest. Albus could feel the tears were rolling off Scorpius's face and onto his own chest. It wasn't long before the tiny body was shaking with sobs in Albus's arms.

"He's g-going to kill me! I-I-I'm dead! Your t-talking to a dead man!" Scorpius choked through the wretched sobs.

Albus ran his fingers through his boyfriends thin blonde hair. "Well," he said reassuringly," at least you don't have to tell as many people as I do." Scorpius took a deep breath, and refusing to release his boyfriend said," yeah, I just have to tell my mother and father." At the mention of the names, Scorpius squeezed Albus tighter, burying his face deeper into Albus chest. After a moment of stunned silence, Scorpius burst into tears.

" Please don't make me!" Scorpius begged." He's going to k-kill me! There's n-nothing more important to him t-then having an heir! Imagine h-how he'll react w-when he finds out t-that I'm gay! Albus please, d-don't make me! I-I-I can't do it!"

Albus squeezed boy closer, and tried to reassure him," you don't know he'll kill you. I mean, your father seems to be a pretty rational man…"

His next words were cut off by Scorpius, whose agony was quickly turning to anger. "You don't have to live with him, do you!" He snapped. The small boy sat up; there was fury in his grey eyes, that were now fixed pointedly at Albus. "I'm not sure your father has told you what a temper he has on him!" He said shortly. Albus took a deep breath, and grabbed Scorpius's hand in his own. Stroking the hand gently with his thumb, Albus very calmly said," well, he's never hit you before, now has he." Scorpius jerked his hand away from Albus, and out of his grasp.

"No," he snapped," but he's slapped me quite a few times! You've seen him slap me before!"

Albus took a deep breath, and said shortly," Scorpius, you and I both know that the only reason your father has ever laid his hands on you is because, you have a big mouth and a bad attitude, and your father has a short temper, and a low tolerance for smartass comments."

Albus sat up, and pecked his lover on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around Scorpius's waist, and said," will be fine, I'm sure of it!" He said the words with a confidence he didn't have. The horrible truth was, he wasn't sure how their families would react. But James had already threatened to tell their families before, so they knew they would all find out one way or another. The two boys had agreed a while back that they should be the ones to tell them. They might as well, right?

##

"Rose..." James gasped out between kisses, "I can't stand this anymore!" Rose abandoned his mouth, and started kissing his chest, "what you talking about baby?" James pushed his cousin off of him. "This," he gestured around the empty classroom. "I'm sick of it! We have to hide our love! Haven't you ever just once wanted to snog me in public?"

"Well of course I have, but..."

"Exactly! We can't! Rose, I've got to tell our family! If I don't let them know I'm going to burst!"

"James Potter, you are utterly insane! Do you know what our family might do if they found out about this? We would never be allowed to see each other again! My father would see to it!"

"You don't know that."

"Oh but I do," Rose's voice was quiet, but there was fury in it. " Do you realize what this is! Its incest! How do you think our family will react when they find out we've been sleeping with each other!"

James chuckled," they don't have to know about that!"

"Actually, their probably going to figure that out on their own." Rose muttered.

James smiled, "and how do you expect them to find out?"

"If we tell them we're in love, in nine months, they're bound to put two and two together!"

The smile quickly faded off of James's face, "why in nine months?"

"Because that's how long a typical pregnancy takes..."

James felt his heart sink down to his stomach. His mothers words of warning floated back to him, _"I swear, James Sirius Potter, if I here about you getting a girl pregnant, there's going to be hell to pay!" _And this wasn't just any girl, it was Rose Weasley! His cousin! Roses eyes were swimming with tears. James raped his arms around the sobbing Ravenclaw. He knew she was only so distressed because of fear and hormones. Lots of hormones! He tilted his cousin's head up and said, "why don't we tell them over break?" Rose nodded her head in agreement. And so it was settled.


	2. James, Rose, and their little siblings

James spent the next day in a daze. His mind kept racing back to what Rose had said last night:_" because that's how long a typical pregnancy takes..." _ He couldn't believe it. Out of all the girls in Hogwarts he had to fall in love with his cousin! Worse than that, she's the one that took his virginity! Even worse, she's the soon-to-be mother of his child! The only girl he ever slept with, he knocked up. And it wouldn't be nearly as bad if the girl he had slept with was anyone but Rose.

_'If my mother doesn't kill me, uncle Ron sure will.'_ James thought, as he packed his belongings into the large trunk his father had given him. The Gryffindor common room was nearly empty when James stepped out of the boys dormitory. The only one left, besides James, was his sister Lily. Albus, Rose, and Hugo were supposed to meet them at the station.

"Are you ready to go bro?" Lily smiled at her brother; that sweet unknowing smile that James could never get. It was impossible to be irritable when she gave you that smile.

"Am I ready? Is the sky blue? Is your hair red? Is Albus in Slytherin?"

Lily laughed, " yes!"

"All right then, I have you know I've been ready to leave this place is the moment I stepped foot in here!"

##

Rose had gotten a late start packing her belongings; she spent the first part of the morning throwing up in the bathroom. By the time she was ready to leave, all the other Ravenclaws were gone. When she and her trunk got the bottom of Ravenclaw tower, her loyal little brother was standing there waiting for her. Hugo smiled at her, that big bright warm smile you can only get from the Hufflepuff.

"Ready to go?"

Rose nodded, and reach down to wrap the black and yellow scarf tighter around her baby brother's neck. Despite how much her dad had wanted Hugo to be in Gryffindor, there was no denying the Hufflepuff was the house he was meant to be in. he was brave yes, but he was the most loyal, hard-working person Rose ever met.


	3. the elephant in the room

Albus looked out the window of the moving train, as his boyfriend of three years put his arm around him.

"What you thinking about, Al?"

"I was thinking about how nothing lasts, and what a shame that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Scorpius. Nobody lives forever. We aren't promised tomorrow, and yet humans spend most of their time here preparing for a future that less than half of them make it to. Life's too short, don't you think? I was thinking that we may need five lifetimes for me to truly express how much I love you."

Scorpius laughed. Albus's thoughts were every where! He was always like this, deep statements meant for a philosophy class, or a love poem one, all strung so close together that you can't tell where one thought ended and another began. If he's thoughts would untangle themselves, he would make a swell Ravenclaw. But there's no chance of that happening any time soon. Scorpius didn't mind, for he could understand his boyfriend's mesh of thoughts. That was a feat Albus's parents had yet to pull off!

The two Slytherins locked eyes with each other. Scorpius gave Albus a quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll be fine!" he said.

The raven head nodded in agreement, but Scorpius could see the fear in the boy's emerald eyes. Oh, he could git lost in those eyes! And he could read them like an open book. To every one else Albus was unreadable, wearing the proud, stone hard mask of Slytherin house, but Scorpius could see right through him! One glance in those eyes and he could see into Albus's soul.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

The flood gates were opened, and every thought that had plagued Albus's mind came rushing out. "What if they can't accept it? What if they don't approve? What if we can never see each other again? Scorpius, you can't let them do that! If I could never see you again, I would crawl in a hole and kill myself!"

"Albus Severus Potter, don't you ever think of that! I swear if I ever hear you say any thing about killing yourself again I'll slap you into next week! Do you understand me?" Scorpius all but shouted.

Albus gave a small pitiful nod, and turned his attention back to the window. They rode the rest of the way in silence, their anxiety growing the closer they got to the dreaded Kings Cross Station.


End file.
